Hitting Those High Notes Faberry
by FaberryFanatic
Summary: Basically, this is a Faberry smut. I warned you, it has smut in it. Enjoy.


It was after Glee club, and the bell had rung. It was a long day. Both Quinn and Rachel were sitting in their chairs, exhausted from rehearsing in Glee all afternoon. Nationals was coming up, and Mr. Schue wanted their performances to be the best that he has ever seen, and well, with Rachel in the Glee club, she made sure that was happening. All throughout their rehearsals, Rachel picked on every single person, pointing out their flaws and stating how she thought that they could become better, using herself as an example.

A few minutes past before Quinn started to pack up her things, slipping her coat on, while Rachel was still dozed off into space. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Rachel jumped up from her seat and turned to Quinn, exclaiming in her perky, cheery voice, "Well, I think that the rehearsals today were great! Everyone is progressing very well! What did you think, Quinn?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed and she stood up, grabbing her tanned messenger bag and shoving her papers in with a loud huff. "Well, if you weren't so damn judgmental, maybe I would have had a bit more fun. You picked on everyone, Berry. Especially me." The blonde snapped, shoving the last of her papers into her bag.

"Well, forgive me for trying to help you hit those high notes, Quinn." Rachel snapped back, holding her head up in the air as she bent down, grabbing her goldstar messenger bag.

"You didn't help. You stood there and yelled at me!" Quinn threw her bag onto the floor and growled below her breath as her papers fell out of her bag again.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel took slow steps towards the blonde girl, dropping her gaze down to her feet before their eyes met once again. Rachel was slightly afraid of Quinn, and, could you blame her? All of the slushy facials, the teasing, the everything. Rachel was scared of a girl that was a few inches taller than her. She was scared of the girl that gave her those butterflies. The feeling that was described in all of those romantic movies, where, their hearts fluttered, their stomach filled with butterflies, and all of their blood rushed to their face. The girl standing in front of her was the girl that gave her every single one of those feelings. Yet, there was something pulling her back.

"Quinn…" Rachel began, crossing her arms over her chest insecurely as she looked to her right, inhaling another deep, sharp breath before continuing. "Quinn, I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it. I just want to help you. If you want to do that duet with me, you'll have to be able to hit those high notes and I-"

Quinn cut Rachel off in the middle of her sentence and shook her head slowly, chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously. "Stop." She demanded, feeling a little nervous. Why was she feeling nervous? Quinn Fabray wasn't one to feel nervous around people… Especially Rachel. It wasn't even because of the singer's talent, either. What was it?

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I-" This time, Rachel cut herself off in the middle of her sentence, before she started rambling on again.

The two girls stayed silent for a few minutes without moving, or saying a word. The only sound that was heard, was their breathing, which seemed to harmonize. It was strange… The quietness. There was never quietness. At least not with Rachel in the room, there wasn't. Quinn enjoyed this. Not because of the fact that Rachel wasn't speaking, but because of the way that their breathing harmonized perfectly.

A small smile spread across Quinn's pink, glossy lips and she tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, breathing in deeply before speaking again. "Thank you, Berry."

Rachel gave Quinn a confused look, tilting her head to the side a little as she licked over her lower lip subconsciously. "I don't know what you're thanking me for exactly, but… You're welcome, Quinn." Rachel then nodded her head firmly.

Quinn was one to notice the little details of a person's appearance, or their behavior. So, almost immediately, she spotted the brunette licking over her lips, which caused a strange tingling sensation to run through Quinn's body. The tingly sensation went everywhere. But the two main spots, were her lips, which were now parted a little, and between her legs. She felt a feeling that she had never felt before… With Rachel, at least. She felt the burning desire to grab the smaller girl by the waist, and connect their lips in a searing, heated, and passionate kiss. Quinn shook her head quickly, trying to shake the feeling out of her, but she just couldn't.

What Quinn didn't know, was that Rachel was experiencing the exact same feeling that she was feeling in that moment. So, why is it that they weren't kissing right now? Was it because they were both too shy to lean in? What was it? Rachel studied Quinn's expressions and stepped closer to the blonde girl, licking over her soft, plump lips again, which caused Quinn's gaze to drop down to the brunette's lips.

"What is it, Quinn? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Rachel asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy right about now, and her heart was thumping beneath her chest, as all of the blood rushed to her face.

"I… Nevermind. It's nothing, Berry. Nothing that you would understand." Quinn said simply, looking away from both Rachel's lips, and Rachel herself.

Rachel huffed, feeling a little hurt by Quinn's words, her eyebrows shooting up. "Nothing that I would understand? There is a lot of things that I understand, Quinn! I'm pretty sure that-"

Quinn cut Rachel off in the middle of her sentence, but this time, it was without words. This time, it was a kiss. Both of Quinn's hands reached up to cup Rachel's cheeks, both surprised and content that Rachel didn't pull away. Instead, the singer pulled Quinn's body closer to her own, returning her end of the kiss.

It didn't even take a minute, until the girls' hands were roaming all over each other's body, the tiniest moans and whimpers escaping their lips. There were no sounds of protest or disapproval coming out of their mouths… Just the sounds of lust… And want, for each other.

Quinn now had Rachel sitting pinned down to one of the choir room chairs, her lips leaving the singer's now swollen, pink lips. A whine of disapproval escaped the brunette's lips, causing a smirk to form on the blonde's lips. "You be quiet, Berry." Quinn husked into Rachel's ear and nibbled on the girl's ear lobe, sucking on the end of it, knowing that it would drive Rachel mad. It drove Sam and Puck mad. It seemed to be their 'sweet spots'. Their sweet, sensitive spots. But, Rachel seemed to be different. The effect that Rachel had on Quinn seemed to be different. The perfect sound of her moans, the way that her petite body felt in Quinn's small hands, it was amazing, and she wanted more. She wanted so much more.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathed out, her head leaning back as soon as she felt Quinn's lips around her earlobe, sucking on it like it was her favorite flavored lollipop.

Quinn gazed up into Rachel's big brown eyes, which were completely filled with lust. Seeing Rachel in this state was so, arousing. "I told you to be quiet." She whispered harshly into the brunette's ear, causing the girl to shiver beneath her body.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel said in a tiny voice, her legs spreading slightly, which caused her short, plaid skirt to flare up. But Rachel could care less in this moment. If anything, it was better. Better for her pleasure. Especially when her short legs wrapped around Quinn's waist, her hips bucking up into Quinn's for more friction. As much as Quinn wanted this, she growled lowly and held Rachel's hips down, speaking in a firm voice, "No, Berry. I am in control. You do what I say, got it?"

Rachel's head nodded quickly and she quickly obeyed Quinn's command, a small whine leaving her lips at the burning arousal between her legs. Quinn could feel it. She could feel Rachel's wetness against her dress, and this drove her crazy. She had to take every last bit of her self control, not to just lay Rachel down on the floor and fuck the girl senseless right there.

"You're very wet, aren't you, Berry? You want me to touch you? Lick you? You're not as innocent as people like to think you are, aren't you?" Quinn questioned with a smirk, her hand running up Rachel's thigh and over the front of the girl's soaked panties, pressing her thumb against the brunette's throbbing clit, as she waited for an answer.

"I…I…" Rachel began, before she stopped speaking, a sharp gasp leaving her lips as soon as she felt Quinn's thumb against her throbbing clit.

"Aren't you?" Quinn asked in a firm voice, pressing her thumb firmer against Rachel's clit. Quinn had to bite down on her lower lip to hide a smirk.

"No! Oh my!" Rachel's head flew back and her hips bucked up towards Quinn's hand, loud whimpers leaving her lips.

"You have to tell me what you want, Berry." Quinn husked into Rachel's ear, keeping her thumb pressed against the singer's throbbing, enlarged clit.

"I… Oh, Quinn…" Were the only words that Rachel could get past her lips, helplessly bucking her hips against Quinn's hand, her lower half aching and burning, in need of that delicious friction.

"Tell me, Berry. Tell me now. Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? With my tongue? Both? And quit that. " Quinn removed her thumb from Rachel's clit, using both of her hands to keep the girl's hips steady. Quinn didn't care at all about what Rachel chose. She didn't care how Rachel wanted to be fucked. All she cared about was pleasuring the girl, until the only sounds that filled the choir room were the brunette's moans and screams.

"The… Second one… Your tongue. Please, Quinn. I'm begging you. I need you. I want to feel you. Please…" Rachel whispered, and that was all it took for Quinn to stand up from the chair, tugging Rachel up with her. Rachel's expression was a confused expression. Had she said something wrong?

"Get on the piano." Quinn demanded, giving the shaking Rachel a gentle shove towards the piano bench. This was truly the hottest thing that she had ever seen, and experienced in her entire life. To see Rachel at this state.

Rachel didn't take long to obey Quinn, climbing on top of the piano, her legs already spread, which caused a smirk to spread across Quinn's face, taking in the sight of Rachel's damp underwear, licking over her lips. "Look at how wet I made you…" Quinn began, and Rachel let out a huff, laying back on the piano, keeping her legs spread.

"Don't act so smug about it, Quinn." But really, Rachel loved hearing Quinn talk like that.

"You like it, Berry. Now, quit talking." Quinn got down on her knees and slid Rachel's damp underwear down, past her cream colored knee socks, stuffing them into her pocket. "I'll be keeping those for later." Quinn smirked and reached a slender finger up between Rachel's legs, running it through the brunette's folds, collecting all of the juices.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel moaned out, her back arching sharply, perfectly, up from the piano, her legs spreading even more as her hips bucked up to Quinn's face. "More, Quinn. Please…" Rachel begged, causing Quinn's lips to form into a grin.

"Alright, Berry. I think you've waited long enough." Quinn whispered seductively, her cold breath hitting Rachel's clit directly, causing it to enlarge in front of the blonde's eyes. "Mm, look at how perfect you are. I really don't think you know how beautiful you really are."

Rachel's head nodded eagerly in response to Quinn's words, and, as much as she appreciated the compliment, she groaned loudly in frustration, sitting up on the piano. "Quinn Fabray, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear-"

Quinn's eyes widened at Rachel's words. Never in her life, had she heard Rachel swear. But she wasn't complaining about that. Next to hearing the brunette moaning, it was the hottest thing that she had ever heard. And as soon as those words left Rachel's mouth, Quinn didn't hesitate on shoving her soft, warm tongue inside the girl's tight, dripping wet entrance.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed, and laid back down on the piano again, her breath hitching. A series of loud moans escaped her lips, sounding like a beautiful mantra to Quinn.

Quinn's took not much longer to thrust her tongue in and out of Rachel's pulsating walls, her gaze shifting up to Rachel, who's mouth was hanging open, and who's hand was reached up, palming one of her small, perfect breasts in her hand.

"Quinn! Don't stop what you're doing! Oh, yes!" Rachel's hips bucked up towards Quinn's face, ear piercing screams leaving the girl's soft, pink lips. Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't going to last very long. She could feel the brunette's delicious juices running down her tongue, her walls pulsating and tightening as her tongue worked at a quick, rough pace. Quinn curled and twisted her tongue, in search for that sweet spot she knew would send Rachel up the walls. Finally, she found it, and she smirked to herself as she began to rub it with the tip of her tongue, watching Rachel's reactions closely.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Quinn! That feels so fucking good! Don't ever stop! I-I'm so… I think I'm gonna…" Rachel continued, warning Quinn that she was close to that blissful edge. Rachel's orgasm bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she grabbed the back of Quinn's head, pushing the girl closer to her dripping core.

"Cum for me, Berry. I want to taste your sweet juices…" Quinn growled and pushed her tongue harder against that spot, sending Rachel over the edge. She could feel the singer's body begin to shake and writhe beneath her body, loud screams leaving her lips as her hips flew up off of the piano and against Quinn's face, squirting her juices into the other girl's mouth. "Quiiiiiiinnnnnnn!" Rachel screamed, her walls squeezing tightly around Quinn's tongue.

Quinn moaned and closed her eyes, letting Rachel ride out her orgasm before she lapped up the girl's juices hungrily, like she had been waiting for it her entire life. Slowly, she pulled out her tongue and licked her lips slowly, looking up at a breathless, limp, shaking Rachel on the piano.

"I never knew I could hit those notes, Quinn." Rachel whispered down at Quinn, who was now sitting on the piano bench with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, maybe you should come to my house tonight, and help me hit those high notes, hm? How does that sound?" Quinn folded her hands in her lap and raised her eyebrows at Rachel, who already had her skirt pulled up, and was sitting politely on the bench, one leg crossed over the other, hands clasped in her lap.

"I would love that, Quinn. I will be there at 7'oclock sharp." Rachel whispered, nodding her head once at Quinn, who just nodded her head repeatedly.


End file.
